The present invention relates to adjustable support systems and, more particularly to apparatus for supporting a water heater tank against and to an adjacent wall.
Water heaters of various sizes are commonly found in residential and commercial buildings throughout the country. Because such devices are typically mass produced for distribution throughout the country they are not typically constructed to include bracing devices to prevent movement of the water heater tank in the event of an earthquake or other violent motions. Such movement of the water heater tank in response to seismic activity can result in the tank breaking way from its installed position, causing damage to the tank as well as potential fire or water damage.
Although prior water heater tank bracing devices have been proposed such devices are either formed as an integral portion of the manufactured device, designed for installation prior to installation of the water heater tank, or require removal of the water tank in order to install and/or mount the bracing device. Such contemporary devices are therefore inadequate to satisfy the practical needs of most users who are unable or unwilling to remove the water heater tank from its existing location in order to install the support device and do not buy water heater tanks with such pre-mounted devices. Thus, there exists a need for a device that can serve to secure the water heater tank to an existing wall without the need to remove water heater from its existing location. There exists a further need for such a bracing device which can accommodate different size water heaters and be easily installed by individuals having little or no mechanical or construction experience. The present invention is directed to a water heater tank support system that satisfies these and other needs not met by existing apparatus, as described in more detail below.